The Legacy of Naruto Dreemurr
by Awesome Ten-Tails
Summary: All that Naruto has known has been pain and loneliness, The Kyuubi knowing the way Naruto was treated he would most likely lose his sanity so he decided to send Naruto to another dimension where he could live a better life but when he gets there, Naruto makes new friends and enemies and gains a powerful soul. on hiatus sorry
1. Sick of it all

Awesome Ten-Tails with a collaboration story between myself and Alphadash117, and while it is not my main focus I will work on this story whenever I have time, and when I say collaboration I adopted it from him but in the sense I'm typing the story but the plot is all his idea.

I do not own Naruto or Undertale, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.

Now let the story begin.

* * *

-Sick of it all-

We find a male around 12 he has spiky blonde hair sapphire blue eyes and whisker like birth-marks, he is wearing orange pants a black shirt and blue shinobi sandals; this is Naruto Uzumaki. "I can't believe those bastards banished me, I failed a mission so fucking what it was a mission to get a traitor the normal laws for a traitor is killing them!" yells Naruto

**(Those idiots should be happy that you didn't outright kill him under the power of my influence.)** Naruto hears from within his head, this is the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

(What do you want fox you're the reason that my life is such a shit show!) Naruto thinks back angrily.

**(I am sorry about that I never wanted anything like this to happen.)** Kyuubi says sadly.

*Sigh* (Sorry Kyuubi I didn't mean it I'm just angry.) Naruto thinks back sadly.

**(I know and I have an idea but I have some things to do for you and some things I need to tell you, and I need to train you.)** Kyuubi says.

(We need to find a place to stay for the night then.) Naruto thinks.

**(Good we'll talk when you're in a safe place, and call me Kurama.)** Kurama says.

(No problem Kurama.) Naruto replies.

**[Couple hours later]**

We now find Naruto inside an area that looks like a very large sewer and on one side in place of a wall is a giant cage only being kept closed by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. On one side is Naruto and the other is a giant, orange-red fox with nine tails. "So what is this idea you had?" Naruto asks.

"**Well I wanted to tell you everything the truth about everything that happened 13 years ago and all that has been withheld from you, starting with your parents, and I'll say they loved you, after all they died protecting you." **Kurama says sadly.

"What were they protecting me from?" Naruto asked.

"**Well first I want to tell you who your parents are and what happened that day. Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and your mother was my Jinchuriki before you, Kushina Uzumaki. On the day you were born someone that knew of the biggest weakness of a female Jinchuriki the fact that there seal weakens over the nine months that they are pregnant. He attacked your parents, kidnapped your mother and ripped me out of her, and it pisses me of because he was an Uchiha and he used his damnable eye to control me and then he set me on the village, and to answer your question when I was finally in control of myself again, the first thing I saw was your father about to seal me away into you, and I overreacted I tried to kill you so I couldn't be sealed again, but your parents jumped in front of you they took the claw that would skewered you. And that's the truth of your birth it's also the reason I've always tried to protect with my limited abilities thanks to this stupid seal."** Kurama says looking down sadly.

"It's alright Kurama I don't blame you, I could never I would hate forcefully being sealed." Naruto says patting Kurama on the end of the snout.

"**Okay onto the idea I will teach you a technique that will take you to a new world, and I will bestow on you three gifts." ** He says as three of his tails glow red, three more glow green, and the last three glows blue, all three colored chakra flow over and seep into Naruto's chest resulting in pure pain, and Naruto blacking out.

**[Hour later]**

"What the hell was that Kurama?!" Naruto yells.

"**Well first and foremost I changed your body to be capable to take in nature chakra."** Kurama says.

"Nature what?" Is Naruto's intelligent reply.

"**Naruto did you ever wonder why Jiraiya was called a Sage?"** Kurama asks.

"Of course I did but anytime I asked him he told me not to worry about it." Naruto responds.

"**Kit a sage is a ninja who can tap into the natural power of the world itself, which based on what summons you have aligned yourself it can open your body to new abilities that align with that summons abilities."** Kurama explains.

"So I'll just have the same sage abilities as Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asks.

"**No, since your sage abilities weren't learned from the toads who you aligned with, but given to you by me, you are the first and only Fox Sage." **Kurama says in pride.

"Kurama you have once again proven that the word demon is just a title, so every human in the leaf are demon's themselves." Naruto says happy.

"**Yeah, yeah anyway the second gift I gave you is the ability to draw out your chakra into a shroud like you can mine, and while you can't lose control the angrier you get the shroud will gain tails. Now if you focus enough or push the ability to hard you can even go into what is dubbed as the version 2 state but in this state nine chakra tails will be present at all times."** Kurama says.

"That's cool, so what's the last thing?" Naruto asks.

"**Well kit I'm going to tell you that you almost broke when they banished you, and I don't mean your mind, I mean that pure soul of yours so I attached a piece of my chakra to it to heal all the damage that those worthless humans caused, which has actually given you a small power boost along with you now have the ability to form a tailed beast bomb. Now we're going to train in your mind for the next three days." **Kurama says.

"That's not exactly a lot of time Kurama." Naruto says, and then notices Kurama's straight face.

"**Kit, this is the only true good perk of being a Jinchuriki a day outside the mindscape is a year inside of it also you have the perks of your shadow clones which you haven't realized yet but on release the clones transfer all of their experience back to the original. Now in your mind for the next three years you will train in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu, you can use my own knowledge now start molding chakra." ** Kurama says as a giant bookcase phases into existence.

**[Three days later]**

Naruto wakes up stiff as hell. "Kami I'm stiff as hell." Naruto says.

**(Naruto before you use that jutsu, there is something I should've told you three day-ago, but I wanted you to leave this world and start anew, in a place where you could actually just start over and make new friends.)** Naruto hears Kurama say sadly.

"What is it Kurama?" Naruto says as he appears in his mindscape.

"**Naruto you were supposed to be the Child of prophecy for this world, a person who is foretold to have the fate of the ninja world in his hands and bring a revolution that would cause the world's salvation or its destruction."** Kurama says, but then he feels Naruto hug his snout.

"Kurama do you really think I care that you left that out, this world could burn for all I care, and if my little plan works I'll be fucking every village over." Naruto says smirking, as Kurama senses a bit of his and the other Tailed-beasts.

**(How did you get the others chakra?!)** Kurama ask as Naruto disappears from the mindscape.

(Kurama the truth is it was just a theory.) Naruto thinks back as he goes through 100 seals and then hits himself in his seal. "Sealing Art: Connect." Naruto says.

"Now, Ninja Art: Shifting Worlds!" Naruto yells as he goes through 500 seals and then the air in front of him rips open, and he goes to walk into the portal.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto hears and he looks behind him and sees two males wearing black cloaks with red clouds one has straight black hair with a long low-hanging pony-tail and onyx eyes with pronounced tear troughs, and the other well he looks like a shark and he has a large object covered by bandage with a yellow scaly hilt and a skull pommel.

"Itachi, Kisame you know I'm actually happy that it's you two to see me off." Naruto says.

"What are you talking about brat?" Kisame asks.

"Well as soon as I touch this portal if my seal works correctly every Tailed Beast will be pulled out of their host without killing them and send them back to Makai permanently screwing everyone over, and me, well I'll be gone in a new world." Naruto says as he walks forward and touches the portal, and as soon as he does there are 9 pulses of chakra all over the elemental nation's one coming from him-self and he starts screaming in pain. And after a couple minutes the area is now surrounded by nine giant beasts a giant sand Tanuki, a giant blue cat with two tails, a giant turtle with a crab like shell and three lobster tails, a giant ape with four tails, a giant white horse with the head of a dolphin and five tail's, a giant slug with six tails, a giant rhino beetle with six wings and a tail, a giant octopus Ushi-Oni with eight tails, and Kurama.

"Oh shit." Is Kisame's intelligent reply.

"**Kurama what is going on?" Says the eight-tails.**

"**Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, damn kit you've gone beyond what I've asked, and to answer all of your questions, the kit here used a seal to connect all of you to me to send us all back to Makai permanently."** Kurama says, and then everyone notice a red mist engulf the Tailed Beast. **"Kit thank you for this."** Kurama says.

"After everything you've done for me, Kurama this is the least I could do make sure you and your family could never be used as weapons ever again." Naruto says.

"**Good bye Kit."** Kurama says.

"Goodbye Kurama and the rest of you I wish I could have learned more about you." Naruto says as the tailed-beast disappear in a red mist.

"Naruto what exactly did you do?" Itachi asks, as he and Kisame see a chain shoot out of the portal and gently wrap around his chest.

"Ha-hahahaha, to be frank I've fucked everyone over I took the village's oh-so precious weapons and sent them back to Makai and it's permanent they are never coming back to this world, and the Akatsuki's plan will never come to fruition, and to think it was the leaf villages dead last that outsmarted the entire elemental nations." Naruto says as he's pulled into the portal by the chain.

**[Unknown Location]**

**{OST: Fallen Down}**

(Did I fall unconscious; if so how long was I unconscious?) Naruto thinks to himself, he goes to get up but then he notices a weight on his chest, he looks down and sees a girl the same age as him, she has Medium-length straight brown hair, she is wearing a blue shirt with purple stripes, blue pants, and brown shoes. (How did I miss that, she's actually kind of cute.) Naruto thinks. "Hey um, Lady wake up." He says tapping her on the head.

"Wh-what happened?" she asks groggily and then notices that she fell on top of someone. "S-s-sorry." she says scared and blushing as she gets off of him.

"It's alright, don't be scared I won't hurt you, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says introducing him-self with his foxy smile.

"F-F-F-Frisk." She says blushing because of his smile. (Look at those whiskers he looks so cute.) She thinks.

(She kind of reminds me of Hinata with the stutter and how soft-spoken she is.) Naruto thinks. "Nice to meet you Frisk, but please calm down while I find the stutter cute it's going to make understanding you a little tough." He says not fully realizing that he called her cute.

(He thinks the stutter makes me cute.) Frisk thinks. "Um, t-t-thank you for c-calling me c-cute, m-most people consider me a b-burden." She says starting to tear up.

"Please there's no need to cry!" Naruto says as he sits down beside her and starts rubbing circles on her back.

Frisk calms down after a couple of minutes. "Th-thanks." Frisk says wiping her eyes.

"No problem." Naruto says.

**{OST: Best Friends}**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" they hear, they look to the side and see a talking gold flower.

(Okay I knew that I should expect things that aren't normal but this is something I never could have expected.) Naruto thinks surprised.

"The both of you are new to the underground aren't you? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ole me will have to do." Flowey says, and they notice a red heart shaped shape appear on their chest. "See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being." Flowey says but then he notices that Naruto's soul is twice the size than normal. "Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, love, of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry; I'll share some with you!" Flowey says as ten white spinning pellets around him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey says a little too friendly.

"Frisk don't let those things touch you!" Naruto yells, but he hears Frisk scream in pain.

"You idiot! In this world it's kill or be killed…" Flowey goes to say but is interrupted by an oppressive power; he looks and sees a blue shroud of what he assumes is magic with three tail-like forms on it surrounding Naruto.

"Shouldn't have done that you little fucker." Naruto says with a razor edge in his voice, but before he can do anything a small fireball hits Flowey, and then Naruto looks over at Frisk feeling her power restored. "Frisk are you alright?!" Naruto asks slightly panicked.

"I-I-I'm f-fine." Frisk says.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent children." They both hear a woman say, they look over to the voice and see a woman with the head of a white goat with droopy ears and short horns and she has red irises, she has an anthropomorphic body with paws at the end of all her limbs , she's wearing a long purple that has a weird symbol on it.

"Frisk get behind me." Naruto says as Frisk listens and hides behind him.

"Ah, do not be afraid, children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down. But to think that two humans have fell, but you, you are extremely powerful whatever that technique you used even the king of the underground would have felt it." Toriel says.

(She's telling the truth, but one should never under or over estimate someone they just met.) Naruto thinks. "It's good to meet you Toriel, my names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says still on guard.

"F-F-Frisk." Frisk says shyly as she peeks over Naruto's shoulder.

"Come I'll guide the two of you to my home so you can rest." Toriel says as she walks off.

"Come on Frisk we can trust her for the moment." Naruto says as they follow.

* * *

Now read and review and tell me who is your favorite Undertale character, I have to go with Sans because I myself am Lazy and I love Puns and well comedy in general.


	2. Puzzles

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter 2 of T.L.o.N.D this chapter was much faster than the firs chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto or Undertale.**

**Let the story begin.**

* * *

-Puzzles-

**{OST: Ruins}**

When the three of them walk into the ruins both Naruto and Frisk notice a yellow four-pointed star just floating in the air. "Uhm, Frisk are you seeing this too?" Naruto asks Frisk.

"A-a-a glowing light j-just fl-fl-floating in the air." Frisk says.

"Do you know what it is?" Naruto asks.

"N-no." she responds, as she watches Naruto walk up to the shining star and reach out to touch and they both see a flash of light and within the flash they see the words _(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)_ and then they see _Naruto and Frisk LV1 Ruins-Entrance,_ and finally _File Saved_.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto says.

"I-I don't k-know." Frisk says.

"Let's just continue." He says.

"R-right." Frisk says

They walk through a doorway and see Toriel standing in front of some buttons on the floor. "Welcome to your new home, innocent ones. Allow me to educate the two of you in the operation of the ruin." Toriel says as she walks in the shape of a square and then pulls a lever and they see a door open. "The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to them." Toriel says as she walks through the doorway. They follow her and see her standing next to a sign. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." Toriel says as she walks ahead, they follow and see a switch that is surrounded by yellow arrows. "The first switch is over on the wall." Toriel says as she walks ahead and they follow her and she is standing by another set of levers. "You sure did label the levers." Naruto says as he pulls down the left lever.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little ones. Let us move to the next room." Toriel says as she walks into the next room, and they follow her and see a dummy at one end of the room.

"As humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you're in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." Toriel says as they walk up to the dummy.

"I am not talking to a dummy." Naruto says deadpan.

"O-okay." Frisk says as she walks up to the dummy, and they see the heart that represents the soul, in this world.

**{OST: Anticipation}**

"H-hello, n-nice d-day isn't it?" Frisk asks the dummy, to no response.

"Child are you sure you don't want to try?" Toriel asks Naruto.

"I'm sure." He says.

"Uhm, N-N-Naruto c-could you t-try p-please?" Frisk asks, opening her eyes as wide as she can.

(Oh no it's even in other worlds, puppy-dog eyes, wait her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen.)Naruto thinks as a tinge of a blush appear. "F-f-fine I-if y-you really want m-me t-to." Naruto stutters, as he walks up to the dummy.

(Oh he's right someone stuttering is cute.) Frisk thinks, as she watches him.

"So uh, how's your day uh, going?" Naruto asks blushing in embarrassment.

**{OST: Ruins}**

"Ah, very good! You're both very good." Toriel says as she walks into the next room.

"Uhm, N-Naruto?" Frisk asks.

"Yeah Frisk." Naruto says trying to get his blush under control.

"Y-you uh, look c-cute when y-you blush." Frisk asks, but starts to giggle when his blush turns up full force.

"Oh uh well you have a cute giggle." He says trying to sound indignant, but knows it failed when her giggling picks up. "Let's uh, just follow Toriel." He sighs out, as they go into the next room and Frisk is still giggling.

"There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it." Toriel says they walk and start following her Naruto is looking around.

(I don't see any puzzle's in any way, shape, or form.) Naruto thinks to himself, as they reach a hallway.

**{OST: Anticipation}**

Naruto sees a frog looking monster jump in front of Frisk and he rushes in front of Frisk and he tries to fight down a blush when Frisk grabs onto him in fright, he focuses on his new senses to see if this thing is actually a threat or not. "It's alright Frisk it is not dangerous at all." Naruto says, as Toriel glares at the frog monster and it scurries off.

**{OST: Ruins}**

They continue to follow Toriel and then they see a bridge covered in spikes. "What the hell is this, what kind of idiot covers the only way forward in fucking spikes?!" Naruto yells, and then Toriel glares at him. "What?" Naruto asks confused.

"Language young man. As I was going to say before you used some rather foul language this is the puzzle, but… Here take my hand for a moment." Toriel says, as Frisk takes her hand. "And you child?" Toriel asks as she looks at Naruto.

"Oh don't worry about me, just worry about Frisk." Naruto says, as they watch him walk to the wall, they see him plant his foot on the wall, and surprising both of them they see him start walking along the wall, so Toriel guides Frisk along the bridge, on the other side of the room they see Naruto step off the wall.

"How did you do that?" Toriel asks.

"Oh, uh, let's just say I don't want to talk about my past." Naruto says, and Toriel can tell that he is uncomfortable even saying the word past.

"It's alright child, I won't ask you to continue talking about something that you are uncomfortable with." Toriel says hoping he'll start to trust her. "Anyway that puzzle may have been a little too dangerous for one of you, lets continue." Toriel says.

"Uhm, N-Naruto?" Frisk asks.

"Yes, Frisk." Naruto responds.

"I k-know that y-you said t-that you d-don't want to t-talk about w-what you d-did, but I-it was r-really cool." Frisk says, with stars in her eyes.

"O-oh w-well thank y-you." Naruto says. "Let's follow her." Naruto says.

"R-right." Frisk says as they walk after Toriel, and they see her standing in the hallway opening.

"You have done excellently thus far, children. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you both to walk to the end of the room by yourselves. Forgive me for this." Toriel says as she runs to the other end of the room and hides behind a pillar.

**{OST: Unnecessary Tension}**

(Does she really think that we can't see her?) Naruto thinks to himself but then notices a downcast Frisk ahead of him, he runs to catch up to her. "Frisk is something wrong?" Naruto asks.

"D-d-did she a-abandon us b-b-because of m-m-m-me." Frisk asks starting tear up.

"No, no, no Frisk she just wanted us to walk to the end of the room by ourselves." Naruto says trying to cheer her up.

"A-a-are y-you s-s-sure, p-people h-h-have d-done a-a-a t-trick l-l-like t-this t-t-to m-me b-b-before!" Frisk says starting to sound broken, over at the pillar Toriel feels her chest tighten in pain for the stuff Frisk has had to go through for one so young.

"It's alright Frisk, even if she did I'm still here, Frisk unless you want me to I will never leave you, I know quite well how your feeling right now." Naruto says as he pulls her into a hug. (Sometimes someone just needs to let all of their emotions out.) Naruto thinks to himself, and Toriel feels real bad for making Frisk feel this way.

"It's alright Frisk let it all out." He says rubbing circles on her back for about 10 minutes. "Better?" Naruto asks smiling at her but he doesn't hear any response, he lifts her head up and sees that she's sound asleep; he smiles down at her and pulls her up into a piggy-back and starts walking to the other end of the room.

**{OST: Ruins}**

"Greetings, children. Do not…" Toriel goes to say but then freezes in fear, when Naruto glares at her with an amount of hate no child should be able to muster.

"Pardon my language, but don't you ever fucking do that again!" Naruto pretty much roars out with his chakra shroud hosting six ethereal tails manifested.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to test you two's independence." Toriel says severely downcast.

"I know you meant nothing by what you did, but it's easy to tell she hasn't lived a good life, and people haven't been kind to her." Naruto says calming down.

"Anyway I need to attend to some business to attend to, so you two must remain on you own for a while. Here I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call." Toriel says about to leave when she hears Naruto speak.

"What the heck is a cell phone?!" Naruto asks.

"Have you never seen a cell phone?" Toriel asks flabbergasted.

"It's quite primitive where I come from." Naruto says.

"Okay, a cell phone is a communication device that will let you communicate over long distances, but to answer a call you just click the green button." Toriel explains as she walks away.

*Sigh* "I will not let you fall into despair Frisk." He says to himself, but then he senses something that raises his eyebrow. (Theirs a second soul in you, and it's full of hate.) Naruto thinks as he walks into another room and the phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Naruto asks unsure.

"_Oh yes, this is Toriel. You haven't left the room have you?"_ Toriel asks.

"Uh, yeah, it's not like you told me to stay in there." Naruto says.

"_Oh, well it's alright, it's just that there are a few puzzles that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve by yourself."_ Toriel says.

"No disrespect or anything, but I used to pull off pranks when I was a kid that were more complicated than these puzzles." Naruto says.

"_Oh, well, be good then."_ Toriel says and hangs up.

"Okay then." Naruto says as he loos over and sees another frog monster, and across the way is another one of those glowing yellow stars, he walks up to it and touches it. _(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.) Naruto and Frisk LV1, Ruins – Leaf Pile, File Saved._ (That's still fucking weird.) Naruto thinks and then he looks behind and sees a pedestal with a bowl on it. He walks up to it and sees it's full of candy. (Why's there just a random bowl of candy?) Naruto thinks confused. (I don't much like candy, but maybe Frisk does.) He thinks as he takes a piece of candy for her, and he starts walking across the room, but then the frog monster from earlier jumps toward him but it then freezes at the glare Naruto throws at it, but it then shakes it off and then jumps onto his head and then settles into a relaxed posture. (Right Nature energy, animals are probably relaxed around me, eh, it's not so bad it kind of reminds me of Gamakichi.) Naruto thinks happily as he continues walking.

As Naruto walks for a couple minutes, he then notices some cracks all over the ground, he pours chakra into his legs. "Hold on little guy." Naruto says to the frog sitting on its head, as he jumps to the other side of the room, and goes through the hall to the next room, and then hears the phone ring again.

"Hello, Toriel." Naruto says answering.

"_Uhm, for no reason in particular... Which do you prefer, Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"_ Toriel asks.

"Oh, um I don't' exactly much like sweets and Frisk is still asleep, but how 'bout cinnamon?" Naruto responds unsure.

"_Okay, thank you for the input."_ Toriel says hanging up.

"Now that, that's done." He says as he walks over to the wall where there is a label thing. "Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them." Naruto reads out-loud. (What the fuck does that mean.) He thinks, and then feels the frog tap his forehead and he sees it pointing at the rock, and sees a small distance away is a pressure plate, and ahead of that through the entire room all the way to the ceiling. "Oh." Naruto says feeling stupid, and he hears the frog make a sound similar to a laugh. "Oh, be quiet up there." Naruto says as he kicks the rock hard enough that it moves it on top of the pressure plate and the spikes recede, and he passes into the next room and he sees that the entire floor of the room is all cracked. (You have got to be kidding me.) Naruto thinks. "Hold on little guy." Naruto whispers out, as he starts walking on the wall while using his chakra to also keep Frisk from falling.

He walks to the end of the room, and walks into the next room, and sees three rocks and three pressure plates. (I don't have time for this.) Naruto thinks to as he uses water-walking to walk across the moat and walks into the next room seeing another save point as he's decided to call it. He walks up to it and touches it. _(Knowing the mouse might one day leave It's hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination.) Naruto and Frisk LV1 Ruins – Mouse Hole File Saved._ (What the hell are these messages?) Naruto thinks as he heads into the next room, and he is starting to freak out on the inside now that he's starting notice that lying on the ground is a ghost, but then notices that it's crying.

**[OST: Ghost Fight]**

"Uhm, a-are you a-alright?" Naruto asks trying to sound friendly, and then the ghost sits up.

"Are you afraid of me, I can't even be by myself right, by the way my names Napstablook." Napstablook says, but then he sees Naruto making a shush motion and pointing to Frisk who is on his back. "Oh, sorry." Napstablook whispers.

"W-what's wrong y-you look a b-bit down." Naruto whispers.

"I don't have any friends." Napstablook says as he seem to start crying, and then the tears all start heading to the three of them, Naruto dodges for a minute.

"It d-doesn't matter w-what other p-people think a-about you, b-but if y-you find p-people who w-will like y-you no m-matter your f-faults, those a-are ones y-you can c-call friends, I-I wouldn't m-mind being y-your friend." Naruto says.

"Hey you want to see something." Napstablook says, as he starts crying again but this time the tears float up and start forming a top-hat. "I call it Dapperblook, do you like it?" Napstablook asks, smiling a little-bit.

"That's p-pretty cool." Naruto says.

**{OST: Ruins}**

"I usually come here because there's no one here… but today I met somebody nice… I'm sorry friend I'll get out of your way." Napstablook says, as he disappears.

"Well, that was weird; did I just make friends with a ghost?" Naruto thinks out loud, he walk forward and notices a sign. He walks over to it and sees that the sign reads 'Spider Bake Sale, food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders'. "Well it sounds disgusting, but you know what they say, never knock it till you try it." Naruto says, and then he pauses. *Sigh* "I need to stop talking to myself." He sighs out, and looks and sees that in the small web is a paper that says 'leave 7 g in the web for a spider donut'. (G I'm guessing that it's this world's currency.) He thinks as he brings his hands into his favorite handsign "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." He whispers as ten clones pop into existence. "Go find some of this world's currency." He whispers, as they all salute, and then he notices that the frog is staring wide-eyed at the clones. After about ten minutes the clones come back and hand him 2 coins each that are made of literal gold, when the clones pop, he notices that he gained each of the clones memory two of the clones saw a monster that looks like a very large moth, two saw a monster that strangely looks like Jell-O, two saw a monster that looks like an eye with arms and legs, two saw a monster that looks like a very big roach, and the last two clones ran into more of the frogs. (Well that's useful.) Naruto thinks, as he throws 14 g onto the web and a spider whizzes itself down and hands Naruto two donuts, he puts them into a seal on his wrist.

Naruto walks into the next part of the ruins he feels the frog on his head jump off point to others like it and waves at it him. He walks to the end of the room and the phone rings.

"Yes, Toriel." Naruto says.

"_I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I wasn't expecting to have so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for it."_ Toriel says.

"Okay that was random." Naruto says, as he walks into the next room he reads the plaque; it reads 'there is only one switch'. (Okay.) Naruto thinks, as he creates six clones, and each one falls into a hole, he gets the memories of four of them that pop on their own, one pops after a bean is thrown into its mouth by a monster that looks like a carrot, one falls through a vent like structure on the wall, it hands him a faded blue ribbon and points at Frisk smiling and then pops giving it's memories and thoughts, after a-while he gets the memories of the last clone which was talking to Napstablook. He finally notices that the door to the next room is clear, but he ties the ribbon into Frisks hair and then moves onto the next room, he reads the plaque, which says 'the far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective'. (What the hell is that supposed to mean?!) He yells in his head, but then notices that this rooms spikes are already down.

He heads into the next room looks around and sees another plaque, that reads 'If you can read this, press the blue switch'. (Okay this one I get because I saw a blue switch hidden behind the pill at the beginning of the room.) He thinks, as he goes and pulls the blue switch, and sees the spikes recede into the floor, and he heads into the next room, and reads the plaque 'If you can read this , press the red switch'. (Well this one has been simple.) He thinks, he goes and pulls the red switch, and seeing the spikes recede. He heads into the next room, and the plaque 'If you can read this, press the green switch'. (And another simple one.) he thinks as he goes and pulls the green switch.

He heads into a room that has two ways, and he goes over and sees that he's standing on a balcony, he notices off the side is a toy knife. (Well this is a random item to find.) He thinks as he seals the toy into the storage seal. Then he senses the other soul in Frisk stir. (Okay that's strange.) He thinks.

He heads into the next room and sees Toriel on the other side of the room. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." He hears her say as she stops by the tree in the center of the room about to call him, he guesses, when she notices him. "So you truly are a resourceful child. I'm sorry for leaving the two of you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise the two of you like this. Come on." She whispers noticing that Frisk is still asleep. He follows her, but notices another save point, and he reaches out to it. _(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives you determination.) Naruto and Frisk LV1, Ruins – Home, File Save_.

(Okay.) He thinks, as he walks into the house and he smells something, and she notices it.

"Surprise, I made a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought that we would celebrate you twos arrival here. I want both of you to have a nice time living here. You must be tired, come with me." She whispers.

(Okay, she's too nice for someone trying to trick us, and I sense nothing but positivity from her.) He thinks as he follows her.

"Here you are a room for both of you." She whispers happily, as they walk in, and Naruto places Frisk on the bed he notices a box on the floor, and she notices. "That box has some new clothes you can wear." She whispers.

"Oh, well thank you." Naruto whispers, as he goes out of the room for a minute to change when he walks back in he's wearing clothes similar to Frisk, being an Orange sweater with blue stripes, black pants, but keeping the blue shinobi sandals. "You mind if I sleep?" He whispers, as he sits at the desk.

"Of course not." Toriel says, as she walks out of the room when he lays his head down.

**[Naruto's Mindscape]**

We see Naruto wake up in his sewer of a mindscape. "Why am I in my mindscape?" He asks, but then feels two presences, he snaps his fingers. He sees two people appear in front of him, but then he notices one is Frisk and she runs behind him grabbing onto his waist in terror, then there is a girl who looks astonishingly like Frisk, she has Medium-length straight brown hair, rosy cheeks, and black eyes she is wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes red-brown pants and brown shoes.

* * *

**Now please read and Review, and tell me who is your least favorite Undertale character, I will say that Undertale is one of the few things that I can say I don't hate any of the characters.**


	3. Heartache

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with chapter 3 of .N.D.**

**I do not own Naruto or Undertale, they are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Toby Fox.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

-Heartache-

**{OST: Fallen Child}**

"Frisk what's going on?" Naruto asks.

"I w-woke up I-in this s-sewer, and this g-girl has b-been following me." Frisk says.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asks. (There's so much negativity flowing off her, but I have the same feeling that I had with Gaara.) Naruto thinks.

"Greetings Frisk I must thank you for awakening my soul from death, my name is Chara. I thought my Determination soul woke me up, but it wasn't my soul but yours" Chara says.

"What is that supposed to mean, and I would also like to know how the two of you got into my head." Naruto says, standing protectively in front of Frisk.

"What do you mean by your head, we should be in a plane where people's souls meet?" Chara asks.

"Where I come from this is that place, a representation of one's own soul, or for people who don't understand that. The Mindscape, which would be in here." Naruto explains, pointing at his head.

"Then we are on the soul plane then, but yours. Well anyway I'm here because I wanted to talk to you two, mainly you Frisk." Chara says.

"W-why is t-that?" Frisk asks.

"Because Frisk you're weak you don't have what it take to get stronger, but if you become my partner I can help you get stronger to protect the people you care about. And how about you Naruto, you and I should be able find an understanding with how we both see humanity." Chara says seeing that Frisk's confused, and surprising her sees Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Sorry Chara but Frisk is perfect the way she is, it's easy to tell she doesn't like to cause pain. And neither of us would like to take you up on your offer." Naruto says.

"W-w-what N-Naruto s-s-said." Frisk says, blushing because of what Naruto said.

**{OST: Megalo Strike Back}**

"No... ? Hmm... how curious. You must have misunderstood. **Since when were either of you in control?!**" Chara screams as she pulls out a knife and her eyes and mouth seem to have black slime flowing out of them.

"Frisk go hide in…" Naruto goes to say but then he feels two more presences, and Chara notices at well.

"**Who the hell are they?!**" Chara yells, they look and see two people one is male he has spiky blonde with two long bangs framing his face he also has sapphire blue eyes, he is wearing the standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both sleeves, over that he is wearing a green flak jacket and blue shinobi sandals and a blue forehead protector and completing his ensemble is a white haori with red flames at the bottom and the kanji for Fourth Hokage on the back and it is closed at the front by an orange string. And the other is a woman she has long red hair and violet eyes, she's wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. Everyone sees Naruto eyes narrow further and then sigh.

"Frisk go stand by those two they'll protect you, won't you mother, father?" Naruto says surprising them, and Frisk walks toward them. She sees the red-haired woman smile at her, and she feels safer.

"**As if I would let you!**" Chara yells as she runs toward Frisk but chokes when she finds Naruto's leg bashed against her throat. She flips in the air while gulping in oxygen and when she lands she flinches when she sees that Naruto's eyes are slitted his hair is unruly his whisker mark are now thicker, all his nails are now claws, his canine teeth have lengthened and he has thick, dark red bands around his eyes. She sees him appear in front throwing a punch but she moves her head to the side but then she feels several sections of her body gets many different slash marks all across her body. While she's distracted he bashes his fist into her midsection and then hits her five more times consecutively raising her into the air and he hits her one more time bashing her into the wall. She then feels him bash his palm into her stomach.

"**SEAL!**" Naruto yells as chains erupt out of the wall covering her completely and fully restraining her.

**{OST: The Fallen Child}**

"**You stupid, dumbass son of a bitch wait till I get out of this I will fucking kill you, and I'll make sure to do it with Frisk's body!**" Chara says but then Naruto snaps his finger, and a chain goes around her mouth and pulls her head against the wall and if looks could kill, Naruto would probably be a pile of ash on the ground.

"Shut the hell up you had your time to talk, and I didn't like what you had to say." Naruto says pissed.

The three of them see as Naruto walks toward them the sewer turns into a giant forest full of a lot of baby animals, and the part of the wall that Chara is chained to turns into a giant tree. "She can't do anything now Frisk how 'bout you go play with all the baby animals, I'd like talk to these two privately." Naruto says, and she nods her head able to tell that he's serious about this.

"Thank you for saving me." Frisk says, as she hugs him and walks off into an area and sits down and starts playing with the animals and smiling.

"Mother, Father." Naruto says hissing out father.

"Hello, So…" Minato goes to say but is interrupted by Naruto bashing his fist into his chest cracking a good number of his ribs, they see him go and sit on a set of three stumps that appear out of thin air.

"You're lucky I don't find a way to make you go through everything I had to go through because you made me a Jinchuriki." Naruto spits out.

"So you hate us." Kushina says starting to cry, but then Naruto appears and brings her into a hug and then leads them over to the stumps.

*Sigh* "I shouldn't have let my anger out there. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression I don't hate either of you I just, I just really needed to get that out of my system. Even if I did I would only hate you, it was you who did the sealing after-all." Naruto says, pointing at Minato.

"Wait, how are both of us here our appearance were both tied to different circumstances!" Minato yells.

"I'm taking a guess they had something to do with Kurama." Naruto says.

"No we would appear for specific circumstances involving that monster the Nine-Tails." Minato says and then they all hear a crunch when Naruto's fist finds Minato's face.

"**He has a name you know and it's Kurama!**" Naruto roars.

"What do you mean, where is the Nine-Tails at Naruto?" Kushina asks, but flinches when Naruto glares.

*Sigh* "Did you two think only the one-tails had an actual name?" Naruto asks downright pissed. "All nine tailed beasts have name, but they only ever tell a Jinchuriki their name if they actually trust them which is something that is very difficult to earn. And to answer your question about where he is…" He says, as he smirks. "…Kurama along with the other tailed beasts are gone." Naruto says.

"What do you mean their gone?!" Minato asks.

"Well after your Village kindly banished me for failing one mission, and of all things to bring back a traitor. And after it was Kurama who told me everything I ever wanted to know and he taught me a jutsu to let me start over in a new world. But for the technique to work it took Kurama out of me and sent him back to Makai, but to screw everyone over I used a seal that connected the other tailed beasts to him so all of them got sent back to Makai and it's permanent." Naruto says.

"What about the balance of our world?!" Minato asks.

"**Do you think I give a fuck, our world can burn for all I care!**" Naruto roars

"How can you say that?" Kushina asks.

"**Pretty damn easily, I'd rather let any human from our world burn in hell than let a sentient being of any persuasion be sealed and used as a weapon!**" Naruto yells. They then see him sigh and let out a lot of stress. "You know I was hoping I could put any hatred for the two of you under the bridge. But if I'd grown up thinking like you, I'm glad the both of you are dead so neither of you could raise me with your mindset." He says, as he bashes his palms into their stomachs. "**Chakra-Destruction Seal!**" He roars but is surprised when their bodies shatter like glass and the pieces drop onto the ground. "You two can burn in hell for all I care." He says in finality, he then hears mumbling and looks over and sees Chara trying to say something. He snaps his finger. "What." He says, as the chain uncovers Chara's mouth.

"I was right you have a lot of hate, you know it's kind of hot." She says blushing, while Naruto is surprised at that.

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that." Naruto says, as he goes and gets Frisk and they disappear from the mindscape.

"How shameful leaving someone as beautiful as you all chained up." She hears a dark voice say and sees Naruto walk around the tree but now the whites of his eyes are black and the sapphire blue are now red.

"Didn't you just leave?" She asks.

"Do you really think all the hate he showed was all he has, love to disappoint you there but he has so much that I split so he doesn't lose himself to his all the negative emotions. And all the negativity coming from you is positively alluring" He says smirking, and she blushes.

**[Toriel's House]**

**{OST: Home (Music Box)}**

Naruto and Frisk wake up. "Morning Frisk." Naruto says stretching.

"M-morning." She says also stretching, but then taking notice of two slices of pie. "Ooh p-pie." Frisk says

"Oh, that's nice." Naruto says, as he puts his hand on the pie and Frisk sees it disappear in poof of smoke. "I'll explain my abilities when you're done with your pie." He says.

"N-no you d-don't have t-to." Frisk says and then notices the ribbon in her hair. "W-where'd this c-come from?" She asks.

"The faded ribbon, I found it on the walk to Toriel's house and thought it'd uh, look nice on you." He says scratching his cheek.

"T-thank you n-no one's e-ever given m-me anything b-before." She says.

"I don't see why, you're pretty cute." He says blushing.

"Y-you t-t-think I-I'm c-c-cute, uhm N-N-Naruto w-why a-a-are y-you s-s-so k-kind t-t-to m-me?" She asks.

"Well you remind me of myself when I was younger, someone who just wants someone to be there for them." He says sadly.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Frisk from the day I was born all I've ever known was pain, hatred, and loneliness, and when I first saw your eyes engulfed with one of them loneliness but unlike me your still pure of heart. I don't want to see you fall into despair, which is easier than you think." Naruto says, but freezes for a few seconds when she pulls him into a hug.

"Y-you've helped m-me and s-said it's a-alright to c-cry, I-I'll do t-the same f-for you," She says.

"It's alright Frisk, but I don't think I have the ability to cry anymore." He says. *Sigh* "So ignore my problems for the moment and eat your pie" He says, and after a few minutes they both walk out of the room Frisk is holding both of the plates.

**{OST: Home}**

They are both looking around the hall they see a door that says 'room under renovations'. (This house is really nice.) Naruto thinks, he looks over and sees Frisk looking at a mirror.

"H-hey Naruto, l-look it's m-me Frisk." She says smiling.

"Well as long as you're happy." Naruto says smiling. "Come on let's go find Toriel." He says, and Frisk nods. They then walk back to where Naruto walked into the house, Naruto notices stairs that go down into a basement. (I wonder where that goes.) He thinks. Then they walk into a room and see Toriel sitting in a chair reading, she looks up and sees both of them.

"Oh the two of you are up already. I want you two to know it's nice to have somebody else here. I've even prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise… but I've always wanted to be a teacher. Well perhaps that isn't surprising." Toriel says.

"Alright?" Naruto says confused. "Well Frisk and I are going to wash these plates." He says and after a few minutes they walk back into the living room and Frisk sits at the table in the room. "Hey um do you have any books on history?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, of course." She says handing him a book.

**[Couple hours later]**

"Uhm, what is this book talking about when it says barrier?" Naruto asks.

"You don't know about the war between humans and monsters?" Toriel asks surprised.

"Let's just say where I come from the people thought that if gained any type of knowledge of the world, I'd somehow bring back a demon that almost destroyed my previous home." Naruto says.

**{OST: Once Upon a Time}**

"At one time, humans and monsters ruled the Earth. One day, humans attacked the monsters abruptly and mercilessly, out of fear of their only weakness: having their SOUL absorbed by a monster. Monsters were too weak to put up a fight; the soul of nearly every monster combined is only just as strong as the power of one human SOUL. Countless monsters were massacred, without a single human SOUL taken. Few monsters survived. Eventually, the monsters surrendered, and the humans emerged victorious. The humans gathered seven of their best magicians and sealed the monsters under Mount Ebott with a magic spell, creating: The Barrier. After the war, the monsters retreated into the deepest part of the Underground, which they called 'Home.' After a period had passed, fearing the humans no longer, they populated the rest of the Underground and made their capital in a place they called 'New Home'. Monsters mostly blamed the war on humanity and took a vengeful look at the human race. This bitterness, especially after the death of Asriel the kings son and his adopted sibling, led the King Asgore to declare war against humanity, installing a policy to kill all humans that fell into the Underground and eradicate humans once the seven SOULs needed to break the barrier are collected." Toriel says, as she sees Naruto deep in thought.

**{OST: Home}**

"Thank you for the lesson I'm gonna go think about this in our room." Naruto says, as he walks back toward his and Frisk's room he then notices Frisk walk into the room and sit on the bed.

**{OST: Home (Music Box)}**

"You heard all of that to, what's your thought on it all?" He asks.

"I-I don't k-know what t-to say, t-this is a-all new t-to me." She says.

"I'm trying to figure something out." Naruto says.

"W-what is t-that?" Frisk asks.

"I don't know, something about that history lesson doesn't seem right. Mostly the fact humans and monsters lived in peace for a long time then out of nowhere humans start to fear that monsters would attack to absorb their souls. And there's also the fact that it seems no monster could feasibly be able to kill a human, to absorb their soul." He says.

"Y-you're right t-that does s-sound strange." She says.

"I'm going to try and find something, Frisk you stay here." He says.

"W-what why?" She asks.

"Frisk if anyone is getting in trouble for any snooping it's going to be me not both of us. And don't worry about Chara she holds no power over you." Naruto says smiling reassuringly.

"O-o-okay." Frisk says, as Naruto walks out of the room.

**{OST: Home}**

Naruto walks over to the door and sees Toriel still sitting in her recliner. (That's good.) He thinks, as he walks back over to hallway and makes his way over to Toriel's room and walks in silently. The first thing he notices is the entire room is a light blue; he then notices a large bed, a chair with a tag on it saying Chairiel, a bucket of snails. An encyclopedia open to a page depicting a subterranean plant called Typhus or more commonly a water sausage, and finally her Diary, he feels kind of bad for reading her diary but notices that quite a bit of it depicts a lot of skeleton puns. (This doesn't help at all.) He thinks, as he walks out silently. (Wait what about the staircase that goes downstairs.) He thinks, as he sneaks downstairs and after a couple minutes he's staring around the basement. (There's nothing down here aside from a long hallway.) He says.

"Child what are you doing down here?" He hears Toriel ask.

"Oh, uh well you know just exploring." He says chuckling nervously.

"Yes, well you can explore upstairs." Toriel says, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him upstairs and she watches him walk back to his and Frisk's room.

**{OST: Home (Music Box)}**

"D-did you f-find anything?" Frisk asks.

"Not really but she really doesn't want us in the basement, but I don't know why it's just a long hall." Naruto says.

"D-do you t-think she's h-hiding something?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I think she's trying to protect us from something." He says.

"W-what are y-you gonna d-do?" She asks.

"I'm going to confront her about this." Naruto says.

"D-do you t-think that's a g-good idea?" Frisk asks.

"Frisk her heart might be in the right place trying to keep us here, but we might want to see the rest of the Underground or the rest of the world." He says.

"Oh w-well I w-would like t-to see the r-rest of the U-Underground, and I um d-don't want to s-stay down h-here for the r-rest of my l-life." She says, as she follows behind him to go talk to Toriel.

**{OST: Home}**

"Oh hello children do you need something?" Toriel asks.

"Toriel how do we leave the ruins?" Naruto asks.

"…I have to do something. Stay here." Toriel says putting her book away, and heading down to the basement.

(I thought so.) Naruto thinks, as he and Frisk follow her down to the basement.

"The two of you wish to know how to return home do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will be ever to leave again. Now children, be good and go upstairs." Toriel says.

"N-Naruto what a-are we g-gonna do." Frisk asks.

"She's scared for our well-being, we're going to continue." Naruto says, as they follow Toriel.

"Every human who falls down here meets the same fate. I've seen it again and again. They come, they leave, and they die. Naïve children…If you leave the Ruins…They…Asgore…Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? …Go to your room both of you." Toriel says and they continue to follow her. "Do not try to stop me. This is my final warning." Toriel says, as they continue following her. "You two want to leave so badly? You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourselves… Prove to me you're strong enough to survive." Toriel says as their souls appear.

**{OST: Heartache}**

"Toriel, please stop we don't want to fight." Naruto says, but they see her swing her paw to the side and fire balls shoot towards them and they dodge them.

"P-please I d-don't want t-to f-f-fight." Frisk says nervous and sad, but Toriel raises her paw to the ceiling and it starts raining fire balls this attack is harder to dodge but they manage.

"Stop it, stop fighting with us." Naruto says slightly angry, but more fire balls comes from the ceiling but the fire balls are floating side to side.

(Okay this one is tough.) Naruto thinks, crossing his arms and pouring fire natured chakra through his body to lessen the damage he takes, but then he hears Frisk scream in pain. "Frisk!" Naruto yells, as he plows through the fire balls and shields Frisk from more fire balls.

"N-Naruto!" Frisk says.

"Like I said I'll always be there for you." Naruto says handing her the monster candy and they're both surprised when the burns and wounds heal when she eats it. (What the hell?!) Naruto thinks.

"B-but you c-could have g-got hurt p-protecting me." Frisk says.

"Frisk pain is no stranger." Naruto says.

"P-please stop f-fighting with u-us, please I j-just want s-someone to c-call mother." Frisk says surprising both Naruto and Toriel.

"Please go upstairs children, I promise I will take good care of you two." Toriel says swiping her paw to the side, sending more fire balls at the two of them, who once again dodges all of them.

"So this is your way of us proving ourselves, attacking us, you hurt Frisk!" Naruto yells.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel asks, raising her paw to the ceiling and it starts raining fire balls again and like last time they manage to dodge it.

"S-stop it, I d-don't want t-to f-f-fight you." Frisk says.

"Please, just go upstairs children." Toriel says, as fire balls fall and float side to side. Naruto notices that more fire balls are heading towards Frisk who is trapped in a corner.

"Frisk!" Naruto yells, as red lightning erupts around his body and he pretty-much teleports in front of Frisk, but a weird power erupts out of his body and all the fire balls just stop moving all together and then disappear. (What the hell just happened?!) Naruto Thinks. "Toriel please stop this." Naruto says.

"Pathetic, is it not? I can't even save one child, let alone the two of you." Toriel says, as fire balls fall from the ceiling once again but there all missing the two of them.

"P-p-please s-stop f-f-f-fighting w-w-with u-us." Frisk says starting to cry, as Toriel just looks down.

**{OST: Fallen Down (Ruins Door Ver. Re-Pitch)}**

"I understand. You two would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you two, children... I will put them aside." Toriel says, as Naruto pulls Frisk into a hug. "If you two truly wish to leave the Ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back. I hope you two understand. And Naruto I can see you'd do anything to protect Frisk, but please don't kill any monsters." Toriel says, as she walks off.

"It's alright Frisk." Naruto says when Frisk is racked with more sobs; he sits down and holds Frisk and they sit there for an hour with Naruto rubbing her back.

"T-t-thank y-you." Frisk says with her head still buried in his chest.

"No problem Frisk, let's go." Naruto says, as he helps her up, and they go through the door and the hallway continues. They continue walking and step into a clear room and they see Flowey sitting there.

**{No Sound}**

"Clever. Very clever. You think you're really smart, don't you two? In this world it's kill or be killed." Flowey says, as Frisk grabs ahold of Naruto. "So you two played by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" Flowey says.

"Will you shut the hell up!" Naruto roars.

"That was rude, by the way that cloak thing you did what type of magic was that?" Flowey demands.

"How am I supposed to know, that was the first time I'd ever done that." Naruto lies.

"Well then I'll make you use it till I figure it out." Flowey says menacingly.

"**Just Try It!**" Naruto hisses, releasing Killing Intent.

"W-w-w-what I-I-is t-t-t-this?!" Flowey yells seeing him-self being ripped apart, remembering what fear is.

"N-N-N-Naruto." Frisk says in fear.

"Frisk!" Naruto says remembering that Frisk is even closer to him than Flowey, and stops releasing Killing Intent. "Flowey get out of my sight." Naruto says, and Flowey just sinks into the ground. "I'm sorry Frisk." Naruto says sitting her down, noticing how much she's shaking in fear.

"W-w-what w-was t-t-that?" Frisk asks frightened.

"Sorry about that Frisk. That was something called Killing Intent it's where one unleash all their hate and anger, and then release the intent to kill, and it generally makes the one that you direct it at see themselves getting killed, but it will also freeze anyone near you in fear. Frisk I'm sorry for forgetting you were much closer, so the effect was pretty bad." Naruto says pulling her into a hug calming her down.

"T-t-thanks." Frisk says.

"It's alright, it was my fault after-all." Naruto says. "Now let's go." He says.

* * *

**Now please read and review and tell me which Undertale ship is your favorite, mine is Undyne and Alphys.**


	4. Annoying Skeleton

**Awesome Ten-Tails here, sorry this took so long.**

**I do not own Naruto or Undertale, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Toby Fox respectively.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

-Annoying Skeleton-

We see Naruto and Frisk walk through the gate exiting the ruins into a forest that is covered in snow. "How is it snowing underground?" Naruto asks aloud.

"Y-yeah I'd l-like to k-know to." Frisk says, smiling as she starts playing in the snow making Naruto smile.

(After everything that has happened in the last hour she needs this, she seems to be happy. Now going over that fight, how did I do that? I don't have Fire or Lightning nature chakra plus that lightning was red, was that what they keep calling magic?) Naruto thinks, but then he sees something flash in the bush out of the corner of his eye. (What is that?) He thinks, as he walks over to the bush He looks and sees a hidden camera. (Are we being watched?) He thinks.

"H-Hey Naruto, w-what are y-you doing, I-is something w-wrong?" Frisk asks.

"No nothing's wrong, just thought I heard a rabbit." Naruto lies. (I don't want to scare or stress her out.) He thinks. "Let's go Frisk." He says.

"R-Right." Frisk says, as they head further away from the Ruins. After walking for a few minutes Frisk notices a large, thick branch. "H-Hey Naruto d-do you t-think we c-could use t-this branch?" she asks, as he looks to see her trying to pick up the branch.

"Frisk leave it be it's useless." Naruto says.

"A-Alright." Frisk says, as they continue walking they hear something snap. They look back and see that the branch is snapped into. "N-N-Naruto w-what w-w-was t-that?!" She asks scared.

"I, I don't know. Let's just keep going, but stay close and keep an eye out." Naruto says.

"R-Right." Frisk says, as they continue walking but as they pass a pair of twin trees she sees a shadow. "N-N-Naruto, t-there's s-s-something I-in b-between t-t-those t-two t-t-trees!" She says, as he looks at the two trees but doesn't see anything. "B-But I k-know I saw s-something." She says.

"It's alright that proves it, we're being followed." Naruto says taking her hand and they start walking faster, and Naruto sends out a pulse of Nature energy. (How the hell is it hiding from me?!) He thinks, as they see a bridge. "I'll go first." He says but before he can even take a step they hear snow behind them crunching and then the footsteps stop and Naruto can tell this creature is right behind Frisk who he can tell is trembling in fear.

"Humans, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." They hear, as they turn around and see a short skeleton with a dimpled smile, large eye sockets, and perfectly aligned teeth, he's wearing an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of white slippers and he has his hand stuck out for a handshake.

(What the fuck, is that a skeleton?!) Naruto thinks. (Wait a minute how did he sneak around my senses?) He thinks, as he lets out a pulse of Nature energy. (What the hell, I can sense him now.) He thinks annoyed.

(Is that a skeleton?!) Frisk thinks terrified.

"Humans are either of you going to shake my hand?" The skeleton asks.

(As if either of us would be stupid enough.) Naruto thinks but then he sees Frisk reaches out to shake his hand. Before he can say anything she grasps the skeletons hand and surprising both of them hear a loud fart sound. The skeleton sees that Naruto is deadpanned, but they are both surprised when Frisk starts giggling and then the skeleton starts to laugh.

**{OST: Sans}**

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you two are humans right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But... you know... I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, papyrus... he's a human-hunting fanatic. Actually I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Sans says.

"Okay." Naruto says not as tense but still on guard, but with a smile.

"R-Right." Frisk says trying to get her giggling under control.

Sans points at Frisk. "Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp, and um you maybe behind that checkpoint." He says pointing at Naruto.

"That's alright." Naruto says, as he uses **Henge** and turns into a rock. They both then see a tall skeleton who they both suspect is Papyrus, his skull is more vertical and geometric than Sans's. His outfit includes a white chest plate with gold trim, orange gloves with golden trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange boots. He's also wearing a short orange-red cape.

**{OST: Nyeh Heh Heh!}**

"Sup, bro." Sans says.

"You know what's sup brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't… recalibrated your puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!" Papyrus yells.

"Staring at this lamp and rock they're really cool. Do you wanna look?" Sans asks.

(What the hell is he doing!?) Naruto thinks slightly pissed.

"No! I don't have time for that!What if a Human comes through here!? I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a Human! Then, I, the Great Papyrus…will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect… Recognition! I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard! People will ask to be my Friend! I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning! " Papyrus yells.

"Hmm… Maybe this lamp or rock will help you." Sans says.

(Who's side is he on?!) Naruto wonders.

"Sans! You are not helping! You Lazybones! All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day!" Papyrus yells.

"Hey take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton." Sans says.

(…) Naruto thinks.

"Sans!" Papyrus screams but thinks that the lamp is giggling.

"Come on. You're smiling." Sans says.

"I am and I hate it! *sigh* Why does someone as great as me… Have to do so much to gain recognition." Papyrus says.

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone." Sans says.

"Ugh! I will attend to my puzzles… As for your work, put a little more… Backbone into it!" Papyrus yells as he runs back the way he came.

**{OST: Snowy}**

"Ok, you can come out now. " Sans says.

"What was that, whose side are you on? You kept pretty much telling him where we were!" Naruto yells, but before Sans can say anything Frisk busts into giggles making both of them smile. "By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He says.

"I-I'M Frisk, n-nice to m-meet you." Frisk says, after she gets her giggling under control.

"Right, nice to meet you both." Sans says. "That was a neat trick you used Naruto, How did you do that?" Sans asks.

"Sorry but my abilities are something I don't like to talk about it leads to me thinking of my past which is something I abhor thinking about." Naruto says, and Sans sees nothing but sadness and pain.

"Well that's alright." Sans says, as the two of go to walk off. "Wait, I hate to bother you both. Can you do me a favor? My brother's been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before. Seeing you just might make his day. Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be, thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." He says walking away in the wrong direction.

"Frisk under no circumstances should you ever anger Sans, you may not be able to feel it but he hides it well, he is very powerful." Naruto says very serious. "Don't get me wrong he is friendly; just don't get on his bad-side." He says.

"R-Right." Frisk says and before long they find another one of those save-points.

"Really another one of these?!" Naruto says reaching his hand out to the save-point. _(The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination.) Naruto and Frisk LV 1 Snowdin – Box Road File Saved._ *Sigh* "Let's go." Naruto says.

"R-Right." Frisk says, as they start to walk they see a box with a sign beside it and Naruto reads it out loud.

"This is a box; you can put an item or take an item out. The same box will appear later so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover." Naruto reads. "Well that's weird." He says. (But I'm pretty sure that my seals are better for this.) He thinks, but he takes a look anyway and sees a pair of leather gloves. (I don't think Frisk would care about these.) He thinks. "Frisk do you want these gloves?" He asks.

"N-No." Frisk says.

"Alright." Naruto says as he puts the gloves on, but then they are startled when their souls appear and then what looks like a giant duck shaped like a snowflake. (Not another monster, at least it doesn't seem tough.) He thinks.

**{OST: Enemy Approaching}**

"You better not snow-flake out." The monster says, as crescent shaped ice blades shoot towards them but none of them are close to hitting their mark. Making Naruto laugh at how bad the aim was, where-as Frisk is actually laughing at the pun the monster made. But they're both surprised when the monster smiles and walks off saying something along the lines of 'See dad I am funny'.

**{OST: Snowy}**

"Well that was a bit strange." Naruto says picking up some G off the ground but then he notices a fishing pole with something on it. (What's that?) He thinks, as he and Frisk make their way over to it. They see that it's a picture, of a particularly weird looking monster and on the back are a phone number and a small note reading 'Call me! Here's my number!'. "Well this guy sure is desperate." He says and smiles when Frisk starts giggling.

"I'll say!" Frisk says giggling.

(She didn't even stutter that time.) Naruto thinks smiling. "Let's go." He says.

"R-Right." She says.

(And it's back.) He thinks smiling as they continue on their way going back to the box and then heading left seeing Sans and Papyrus up ahead. "How'd he get in front of us he went in the opposite direction of us?" He asks utterly confused.

"Y-Yeah." Frisk says confused they then realize that they've been noticed.

**{OST: Nyeh Heh Heh!}**

"So, as I was saying about Undyne…" Papyrus says but then he notices Naruto and Frisk then looks at Sans who is looking at them, but then the two of them continue to go one of the two looking at them and then his brother progressively faster to the point that they start spinning until they are both looking the opposite way of Naruto and Frisk.

(What the fuck?) Naruto thinks trying not to deadpan, where-as Frisk is starting to giggle.

"Sans! Oh my god! Are those… humans!?" Papyrus yells.

"Uhhhh… Actually, I think that's a rock." Sans says.

"Oh." Papyrus says simply.

"Hey, what're those in front of the rock?" Sans asks, of course knowing.

"Oh my god! Are… are those humans?" Papyrus asks, Sans.

"Yes." Sans says.

"Oh my god! Sans! I finally did it! Undyne will… I'm gonna… I'll be so… Popular! Popular! Popular!" Papyrus yells and then clears his throat. "Humans! You shall not pass this area! I the Great Papyrus will stop you! I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the Capital! Then… then! I'm not sure what's next. In any case! Continue… only if you dare!" Papyrus yells then runs the opposite direction laughing.

**{OST: Snowy}**

"Well, that went well. Don't sweat it kids. I'll keep an eye-socket out for ya." Sans says walking after Papyrus.

Naruto looks over at Frisk. (I wish that Jutsu wasn't a one-time use.) He thinks. *Sigh* "The people we're meeting just keep getting weirder." He says.

"A-And funnier." Frisk says finally getting her giggling under control making Naruto smile.

"Okay let's go." Naruto says, as they both walk forward until the phone Naruto has starts ringing. (It's probably Toriel.) Naruto thinks answering the phone. "Hello." He says.

"_U-uhhh… Oh my god, help. I'd like to order a… Um… A pizza…? With, uh… the toppings are, uh… I have them copied, I'll just paste them to you."_ They hear.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto asks completely confused.

"I-I'm just a-as confused a-as you." Frisk says.

They go to move forward but then their souls pop up again. A small humanoid figure made of snow with a disproportionately large head appears. It has large, sunken eyes and a rotating, drill-like nose; it's wearing a hat made of ice.

**{OST: Enemy Approaching}**

"That's the stupidest hat I've ever seen." Naruto says.

**{OST: Snowy}**

"W-w-what d-did y-you s-s-say?!" The monster asks.

"I said that's the stupidest hat I've ever seen in my life." Naruto seethes out, and the monster just runs off.

"I-I think y-you hurt h-his feelings." Frisk says.

"Can't help it, I'm getting severely annoyed with all these monsters jumping out at us. *Sigh* I'm seriously starting to think about releasing a constant stream of Killing Intent to stop them." Naruto says annoyed. "Let's just get going." He says, as they walk ahead and see another sentry station, this one having some type of design based on a dog. Along with a sign that reads 'Absolutely No Moving!'. (Okay!)He thinks confused, as they walk in front of the sentry station it's only thanks to his enhanced senses that Naruto hears movement coming from within the sentry station. A monster pops up he appears to be a bipedal dog monster. He's wearing a cotton-candy-pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front, a ninja-like mask, and leopard-print stretch pants. He also has a brown belt, and white tail. His lower paws appear bare.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something was moving… for example, a human… I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" The monster says, as their souls appear.

**{OST: Enemy Approaching}**

Naruto is going over everything that the monster said. (Everything he said sounds like gibberish.) He thinks but then he realizes something. "Frisk don't move." Naruto whispers.

"R-Right." Frisk says, as the monster starts flailing his arms which are holding two shortswords but neither of them moves. Naruto then appears beside the monster and pets it on the head surprising it.

**{OST: Snowy}**

"What! I've been pet!" The monster says, as he disappears back under the station.

*Sigh* (I think I'm gonna lose my mind before we get out of this mountain.) Naruto thinks very annoyed, picking up some G. "Come on." He says, as they move forward seeing Sans up ahead.

"Hey you two, there's something important I want you two to remember. My brother has a very 'special attack'. If you see a blue attack, don't move it won't hurt you. Here's an easy way to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you 'stop', right. Stop signs are red. So imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple, right? When fighting, think about 'blue stop signs'." Sans says.

"Okay thanks." Naruto says, as they keep walking and they see a sign that reads 'North: Ice, South: Ice, West: Ice, East: Town of Snowdin… and Ice'. "Well at least we know where the nearest town is." He says looking North and sees a snowman on the edge of a cliff. (What the hell?) He thinks, as they head east as the sign says and sees… Sans and Papyrus. Both Naruto and Frisk look back behind them and… don't see Sans. "How the hell does he do that!?" Naruto yells.

"I-It is p-pretty annoying." Frisk says.

**{OST: Nyeh Heh Heh!}**

"You're so lazy! You were napping all night!" Papyrus yells.

(That's called sleeping.) Naruto and Frisk think at the same time.

"I think that's called… sleeping." Sans says.

"Excuses, excuses!" Papyrus says and then notices Naruto and Frisk. "Oh-ho! The humans arrive! In order to stop the two of you… My brother and I have created some puzzles! I think you will find this one… Quite shocking! For you see, this is the invisible… Electricity maze!When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap! Sound like fun? Because! The amount of fun you will probably have, is actually rather small I think." He says.

(Oh shit.) Naruto thinks.

"Ok, you can go ahead now." Papyrus says.

"Alright Frisk you stay here, I'll figure this." Naruto says.

"R-Right." Frisk says, as Naruto takes a step forward only for Papyrus to get electrocuted.

"Sans! What did you do?!" Papyrus yells.

"I think the humans have to hold the orb." Sans says.

"Oh, okay." Papyrus says simply, as walks through the maze showing the safe path in the snow. Naruto is trying to not deadpan at how stupid Papyrus and then notices that he's standing right in front of him.

(Damn he's tall.) Naruto thinks simply.

"Hold this please!" Papyrus says placing the orb into Naruto's hand and runs back to Sans. "Okay, try now!" He says.

(This puzzle might have actually given us trouble, had Papyrus not given us the path.) Naruto thinks in a praising manner, as he grabs Frisk's hand and they both walk through the maze none of them noticing the blush on Frisk's face.

"Incredible! You slippery snails! You solved it so easily… too easily! However! The next puzzle will not be easy! It is designed by my brother Sans! You will surely be confounded! I know I am!" Papyrus yells and then starts floating backwards laughing.

(I highly doubt that, and also how could someone be so stupid?) Naruto thinks and then flashbacks of how he used to be appear in his mind. (Okay I might've been asking for that one.) He thinks now feeling like an idiot.

**{OST: Snowy}**

"Hey, thanks… my brother seems like he's having fun. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn't worn anything since… keeps calling it his 'Battle Body'. Man, isn't my brother cool?" Sans asks.

"Y-Yes, he's a-also really f-funny." Frisk says.

"Yeah kind of reminds me of myself." Naruto says, and they both look at him and see the far-off look in his eyes.

(He must've been different than he is now at one time.) Frisk thinks. "C-Can we g-go on a-ahead?" She asks.

"Of course." Naruto says, as they start walking again but stop quickly. (Is that an Ice Cream stand?) He thinks but is surprised when he feels Frisk tugging on his sleeve; he looks over and sees Frisk pointing at the ice cream stand.

"P-Please." Frisk says.

"Have you never had ice cream before?" Naruto asks and then pulls her over to the Ice Cream stand when she shakes her head sadly.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling… it's the perfect weather for something cold. Oh, customers! Hello, would a cute little couple like yourselves like some Nice Cream." Nice Cream guy asks, but chuckles when both of them blush a hearty red color.

"W-We aren't a-actually a c-couple, I'm j-just getting u-us some I-Ice c-cream because s-she has n-never had I-Ice C-Cream before." Naruto stutters making Frisk giggle.

"Oh, of course that will be 30G." Nice Cream Guy says.

"O-OF course." Naruto says handing over the G.

"Here you go, have a super-duper day." Nice Cream says handing over two Nice Creams.

"So do you like it?" Naruto asks still with a faint blush, taking a bite out of the Nice Cream.

"Mmm-Hmm." Frisk hums out taking a bite with a smile and a pretty dark blush on her face. After a couple minutes they both finish the Nice Cream. They walk forward and find a snowball on an icy field.

(Is this a puzzle?) Naruto thinks as he pushes it and he follows it pushing it around and it ends up in a hole and then a purple flag pops out which reads 'Even when you felt trapped, you took notes and achieved the end of Ball. Have 2G for your Perseverance.' "This is actually easy and difficult, but I should have done better than this." Naruto says, he's surprised when he hears Frisk start to giggle.

"It's just a game Naruto." Frisk says through her giggling, as she tries her hand at the game she gets a green flag which reads 'Your concern and care for Ball led to a delicious victory. Have 1G for your Kindness.' "I w-was hoping f-for better t-than that." She says slightly downcast until Naruto pokes her forehead, she look up and sees him smiling making her face heat up.

"I thought you said it was just a game." Naruto says making them both laugh. "Let's give it a few more tries." He says, as they both try it three more time. On his second try he gets a yellow flag which reads 'your sure-fire accuracy put an end to the mayhem of Ball. Here have 3G for your Justice.' On Frisk's second attempt she gets a blue flag reading 'Hopping and twirling, your original style pulled you through. Have 2G for your Integrity.' Naruto's third attempt he gets an orange flag reading 'You are the kind of person who rushes fists-first through all obstacles. Have 5G for your Bravery.' On Frisk's third attempt she gets a Light Blue Flag reading 'Ball is small. You waited, still, for this opportunity... then dethroned Ball with a sharp attack. Here's 4G for your Patience.' On both their fourth attempts they both get a red flag which reads 'Bravery, Justice, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, Patience using these, you were able to win at Ball Game. Here's 50G for your Determination.' "Well that's better." Naruto says making them both laugh again.

"Let's just go on ahead, I think we spent a little too much time here." Frisk says trying to get her laughing under control.

"Yeah, your right." Naruto says, as they move on ahead running into Sans.

"Hey that little show you two put on was fun to watch." Sans says.

"Oh, well happy to entertain." Naruto says along with an over-exaggerated bow, making Frisk giggle.

"By the way, I've been thinking about selling treats too. Want some fried snow? It's just 5G." Sans says.

"Might as well try it." Naruto says.

"Did I say 5G? I meant 50G." Sans says.

"Not gonna happen." Naruto says.

"Your right, that's still too low." Sans says

"Lazy, expensive bastard." Naruto grumbles out with a twitching eyebrow making Frisk giggle, as they move on ahead. They see two more Sentry Stations with a sign in between that reads 'Smell Danger Rating. Snow smell - snowman white rating. Can become Yellow ratings. Unsuspicious smell - puppy Blue rating, Smell of rolling around. Weird smell - Humans green rating, Destroy at all costs.' (Note to self, be cautious.) He thinks, as they head back to the snow ball game and they see the way forward and also Sans and Papyrus.

"Humans! I hope you're ready for… Sans! Where's the puzzle!" Papyrus yells.

"It's right there. On the ground. Trust me. There's no way they can get past this one." Sans says, as Naruto and Frisk walk up to a piece of paper, and Naruto picks it up.

(Is this a Crossword puzzle?) Naruto thinks crumbling it into a ball, annoyed.

"Sans! That didn't do anything!" Papyrus yells

"Whoops. I knew I should have used today's crossword instead." Sans says.

"What!? Crossword!? I can't believe you said that! In my opinion… Junior Jumble is easily the hardest." Papyrus says.

"N-Naruto!" Both Papyrus and Sans hear Frisk scream, they look over and see Naruto with a slight look of pain and blood flowing out of his nose.

"Um, Human you alright." Papyrus asks.

*Sigh* "Yes just, just had an aneurism out of pure stupidity." Naruto says.

"Wow, didn't know you were that stupid Naruto." Sans says smiling, he and Frisk laugh when Naruto falls on his face.

"Maybe we should take you to Doctor Alphys!" Papyrus says.

"No that's alright, I heal quickly." Naruto says muffled since his face is still buried in the snow.

"Anyway, Junior Jumble is just easy-peasy word scramble. That's for baby bones." Sans says.

"UN-BELIEVABLE! Humans, solve this dispute!" Papyrus says.

"Leave me out of this." Naruto groans out, getting up.

"I'll go with Junior Jumble." Frisk says while giggling.

"Yes, Humans must be very intelligent! If they also find Junior Jumble so difficult!" Papyrus says running off laughing.

"Hey thanks for saying 'Junior Jumble' just to appease my brother. Yesterday he got stumped to 'solve' the horoscope." Sans says.

(You don't figure out a horoscope.) Naruto thinks deadpanning, as they continue on they see a table with a plate of spaghetti, a microwave and another Save Point and he sticks his hand out at it. _(Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti... It fills you with determination.) Naruto and Frisk LV 1 Snowdin-Spaghetti File Saved_ "Leave the spaghetti alone, Frisk." He says.

"R-Right." She says and they continue on and then they see a sign that reads 'Dog Marriage.'

"What the hell!?" Naruto says with a twitching eye, once again making Frisk giggle. They continue going forward until a monster that looks like a dog standing on two legs wearing a suit of armor and holding a sword and shield, and their souls appear.

**{OST: Enemy Approaching}**

"Well that's kind of cute." Naruto say lifting his hand to pet it and it gets very excited. Out of seemingly nowhere two spears rush towards Naruto and Frisk, one white and one blue. The blue one passes right through them and Naruto grabs Frisk and jumps over the white one, completely missing the spear. And the dog walks away.

**{OST: Snowy}**

"Well that was quick." Naruto says gladly picking up some gold. But before they can turn around and find the way through this area He trips over a switch in the ground and they hear a click. "I may have accidentally solved a puzzle." He says getting up and continues onward and see that the puzzle solved was one of the spike walls. When they cross they see two dog shaped hooded figures that are also carrying pretty big axes. (Oh shit.) He thinks simply. "Okay I'm not dealing with this." Naruto says releasing a concentrated burst of Killing Intent freezing the two monsters, and he grabs Frisks hand and pulls her ahead. They see two X's amidst some rocks, and a sign that reads 'turn all the X's into O's'. "Well that's simple." He says.

"T-That's a b-bit of a-an understatement." Frisk says, as they solve the puzzle pretty quickly and another spike wall lowers down.

"What!? How did you avoid my trap? And, more importantly… is there any left for me? "Papyrus asks.

"Are, are you talking about the spaghetti!?" Naruto asks dumbfounded. "If you are there is still some left." Naruto says.

"Really!? Wowie…you resisted the flavor of my home-cooked pasta… Just so you could share it with me?" Papyrus asks happy.

(Whatever makes you happy.) Naruto thinks exasperated and rolling his eyes.

"Fret not humans! I, master chef Papyrus… will make you all the pasta you could ever want!" Papyrus yells laughing as he moves on ahead.

*Sigh* "Let's go." Naruto says, as they move on ahead and see Papyrus standing there.

"Recently my brother started a sock collection. How saddening… sometimes I wonder what he would do… without such a cool guy taking care him?" Papyrus wonders.

(Are you sure you're the one taking care of him?) Both Naruto and Frisk think, as they go on ahead and see another XO puzzle.

"Humans! How do I say this… you were taking a long time to arrive, so… I decided to improve this puzzle… by arranging the snow to look more like my face. Unfortunately the snow froze to the ground. Now the solution is different! And, as usual, my lazy brother is nowhere around. I suppose what I am saying is… Worry not Humans! I, the great Papyrus, will solve this conundrum! Then all three of us can proceed! Meanwhile, feel free to try the puzzle yourself! I'll try not to give away the answer!" Papyrus says.

"Fine." Naruto says, as he and Frisk figure it out quickly enough.

"Wow! You solved it! And you did it all without my help... Incredible! I'm impressed! You two must care about puzzles like I do! Well, I'm sure you'll love the next puzzle then! It might even be too easy for you!" Papyrus yells laughing, as he runs off ahead.

"H-He has a l-lot of p-personality doesn't h-he?" Frisk asks.

"You could say that." Naruto says, as they head on seeing Sans and stop to talk.

"Good job on solving it so quickly. You didn't even need my help. Which is great, cause I love doing absolutely nothing." Sans says chuckling when he sees Naruto deadpan and Frisk giggles.

"We're moving on." Naruto says, as they move forward and stop seeing Sans and Papyrus… and a bunch of gray tiles. *Sigh* (What the hell kind of puzzle is it this time?) He thinks.

**{OST: Nyeh Heh Heh!}**

"Hey! It's the Humans! You're both going to love this puzzle! It was made by the great Dr. Alphys! You see these tiles!? Once I throw this switch… They will begin to change color! Each color has a different function! Red tiles are impassable, you cannot walk on them! Yellow tiles are electric, they will electrocute you! Green tiles are alarm tiles; if you step on them… you will have to fight a monster! Orange tiles are orange scented; they will make you smell delicious. Blue tiles are water tiles, Swim through if you like, but… if you smell like oranges! The Piranhas will bite you. Also, if a blue tile is next to a, yellow tile, the water will also zap you! Purple tiles are slippery, you will slide to the next tile, however, the slippery soap… smells like lemons, which piranhas do not like! Purple and blue are ok! Finally, pink tiles, they don't do anything. Step on them all you like. How was that!? Understand?" Papyrus asks.

(Definitely not made by him, it's way too complicated. Hell I'm surprised he was able to remember all of that.) Naruto thinks, as he and Frisk nod, but Frisk does so hesitantly.

"Great! Then there's one last thing… this puzzle… is entirely random! When I pull this switch, it will make a puzzle… that has never been seen before! Not even I will know the solution!" Papyrus says pulling the switch, as the tiles start going through colors.

(May have spoken to soon.) Naruto thinks with wide eyes and puts his hand on Frisk's shoulder to calm her down, when he notices her nervously trembling. But they both deadpan when the two tiles on the edges of the center path are red and the center path is pink. Papyrus spins out of the area and Frisk giggles because of it and because Naruto face-palms. "That was severely anticlimactic." Naruto says exasperated, and they walk across it.

**{OST: Snowy}**

"Actually, that spaghetti from earlier… it wasn't too bad for my brother. Since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. I bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible." Sans says.

"Ok, well we're going on ahead." Naruto says, as he and Frisk move forward only to see all of these sculptures with the heads of dogs on them. And then see another Sentry Station and a sign that reads 'Aware of dog, Pleas pet dog'. (Are all the sentries outside of Sans and Papyrus, dog monsters?) He wonders, as they move on they see another Save Point and Naruto Reaches out to it. _(Knowing that dog will never give up trying to make the perfect snowdog… It fills you with Determination.) Naruto and Frisk Snowdin – Dog House File Saved_. Naruto doesn't say anything as they move forward to see another XO puzzle. "Well this one might be considerably more difficult than the last two with all of the ice, be careful Frisk." He says.

"R-Right." Frisk says, as they start going through it and then Frisk takes a step but goes the wrong way about to fall off the cliff-side. "N-Naruto!" she screams.

"Frisk!" Naruto yells adding chakra to his feet in the thought that it would act like tree and wall walking and it does as he manages to catch her, but now they're both falling and he spins them around so he'll hit the ground cushioning Frisk. "Frisk you alright?" He asks concerned.

"I'm f-fine, but w-what about y-you?!" She responds just as concerned.

"It's alright that fall was nothing." He says but then he falls silent.

"Naruto it's alright you can tell me anything that's bothering you, you said you'd be there for me and I'll do the same for you, please." She says almost pleadingly.

"You've been trusting me, so I'll trust you. My past wasn't what you would call a childhood since that would assume I was happy, I really had a scant few times I was happy. But where I came from there was a Cliffside about three times the size of this one, and well I stopped counting the amount of times I threw myself off that cliff hoping to just end it, but I always woke up in the hospital getting the minimum of care." Naruto says but flinches when Frisk pulls him into a hug.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me everything, you can talk to me anytime you need to. After-all everyone needs a shoulder to cry at on one time or another." She says.

"Well look at that you didn't stutter once and thanks for listening, I'll let you know if I need to talk about my past. Also you look cute when you're concerned." He says with a small blush.

"O-O-Oh w-well t-t-thank y-you!" She says with a full face blush.

"Let's go." He says chuckling, as they finish the puzzle with no incident and go through a tunnel of trees to see a lot of snow mounds as they're walking he notices 30 G in one of them and collects it. They about to continue across, when they see a tail pop out of one of the mounds and then the head of a dog pops out. "Is this the next Sentry, it's uh really cute and small, I can work with that." He says, but then they see the mound start to tremble and the snow starts to lift and they see that it's a really big armored dog wielding a spear. "Well shit." Naruto deadpans and despite the situation Frisk giggles.

(It's a dog so maybe…) She thinks, and throws the stick she's had the whole time and the dog monster runs after it. "L-Lets go q-quickly." She says and they run ahead and see a bridge as they are crossing the bridge they see Sans and Papyrus.

**{OST: Nyeh Heh Heh!}**

"Humans! This is your final and most dangerous challenge! Behold the gauntlet of deadly terror!" Papyrus yells, as seemingly out of nowhere a chain spike ball, a billowing pipe fire, two **LARGE** spears, a cannon, and… is that a dog hanging by its stomach.

(Outside of the dog this is a dangerous trap. I thought Sans said he couldn't possibly be dangerous.) Naruto thinks.

"When I say the word, it will fully activate! Cannons will fire, Spikes will swing, and Blades will slice! Each part will swing violently up and down! Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain! Are you ready!? Because! I! Am! About! To do it!" Papyrus yells but stands there.

"Well, What's the holdup?" Sans asks.

"Holdup!? What holdup!? I'm… I'm about to activate it now!" Papyrus yells, and then continues to do nothing.

"That uh, doesn't look very activated." Sans says simply.

"Well! This challenge! It seems… maybe… too easy to defeat the humans with. Yeah, we can't use this one! I am a skeleton with standards! My puzzles are very fair and my traps are expertly cooked, but this method is too direct! No class at all, away it goes! What are you looking at!? This was another decisive victory for Papyrus!" Papyrus yells, as he runs off laughing.

**{OST: Snowy}**

*Sigh* "Let's continue." Naruto says.

"R-Right." Frisk says, as they get off the bridge.

"I don't know what my brothers going to do now. If I were you two, I would make sure I understood blue attacks." Sans says.

"Right we'll take that advice." Naruto says, as they move ahead they see a sign to the side that reads 'Welcome to Snowdin'. "Finally a town." Naruto says exasperated.

* * *

**Now please review, now tell me what is you favorite song in the game mine is a tie between Spear of Justice, Spider Dance, Megalovania, His theme, and Hopes and Dreams.**


	5. Snowdin

**Awesome Ten-Tails here.**

**I sincerely apologize that this took so long, I gout a little burned out typing it, along with a little writers block.**

**As Always I don't own Naruto or Undertale.**

**Read on.**

* * *

**{OST: Snowdin Town}**

Naruto and Frisk walk past the Snowdin banner and are already seeing a building labeled shop, and just beside the door is a Save point and Naruto touches it. _(The sight of such a friendly town fills you with Determination.) Naruto and Frisk LV 1 Snowdin – Town File Saved._ (This place reminds me of the land of snow, I wonder how princess Koyuki is doing.) Naruto thinks.

(This place seems very peaceful.) Frisk thinks, feeling funnily enough at home, then looks over and sees Naruto with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. (He looks so peaceful.) She thinks with a blush on her face, but shakes her head.

"Something wrong Frisk?" Naruto asks with concern in his eyes.

"Uhm n-no I-I-I'm j-just a b-bit t-t-tired." She says.

"Well this day has been a bit exhausting." He says not realizing she was blushing. "Anyway let's check with the shop for supplies and maybe information." He says and she just nods.

**-Shop- {OST: Shop}**

They walk into a well-lit, orange shop with many shelves of materials and wares. Behind the counter is a purple bunny woman wearing a tank top, necklace, and a summer hat. "Hiya, welcome to Snowdin I'm the shopkeeper of this establishment. You know I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from, the capital? You don't look like a tourist. Are you two here by yourselves?" The Shopkeep asks.

"We aren't from the capital, but yes we are here by ourselves. We're here for supplies, hope you don't mind." Naruto says.

"Of course I don't mind, you've come to the right place. Just look at the board to the side it has the prices of everything we sell." She says, as they look at the board which reads [50G - Tough Glove, 50G - Manly Bandanna, 15G - Bisicle, 25G - Cinnamon Bun]

"Frisk what do you want?" Naruto asks.

"C-Could I g-get a c-cinnamon bun?" Frisk asks.

"Aww, that's adorable are you two a couple?" She asks, and both their faces light up like a Christmas tree making her chuckle.

"W-W-Why d-does e-e-everyone a-ask t-t-that?" Frisk asks severely embarrassed.

"W-We're not a c-couple, why d-does everyone s-say that?" Naruto asks.

"Okay I'll stop but for being so cute you can have two cinnamon buns for free, do you want anything else." The shopkeep asks done teasing but is amused noticing it take Naruto several minutes to get his blush under control.

"Well uhm, thank you for your kindness ma'am. How about that bandanna, and 6 Bisicle's?" Naruto asks pointing at a red bandanna, and then hands her G when she nods her head, and is handed the items. "Since we're new would you mind answering some questions?" He asks.

"Of course, ask away." Shopkeep says.

"Okay what is there to do in Snowdin?" Naruto asks.

"Well Grillby's has food the library has information… If you're tired you can take a nap at the inn. It's right next door, my sister runs it. And if you're bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing. There's two of 'em...Brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and... Asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then." Shopkeep says.

"Do you mean Sans and Papyrus?" Naruto asks.

"Yes that's them, have you two met them?" Shopkeep asks.

"Yeah, we met them in the forest, you're not wrong they're… Uh unique." Naruto says, as Frisk nods her head.

"I know, well anything else?" Shopkeep asks.

"What's the history of Snowdin?" Naruto asks.

"Think back to your history class...A long time ago, monsters lived in the RUINS back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin. Oh, and don't think about trying to explore the RUINS...The door's been locked for ages. So unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it." Shopkeep says.

(That might have something to do with Toriel.) Naruto and Frisk think.

"Anything else?" Shopkeep asks.

"How's life in the underground?" Naruto asks.

"Life is the same as usual. A little claustrophobic...But...we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we? As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles; day after day...That's life, ain't it?" Shopkeep says, but is a bit surprised when he smiles understandingly.

"Ain't that the truth. Well it's time we left, thanks for the items and information." Naruto says.

"No problem and thank you for the conversation we had." Shopkeep says.

**{OST: Snowdin Town}**

They walk out of the shop and Naruto seals all but the bandanna which he proceeds to tie around his forehead, but then he notices something out the corner of his eye. He looks over and sees an igloo with a sign reading 'Don't want to walk to the other side of town? Try the under-snow tunnels!'

"We should learn the layout of the town, before using any short-cuts." Naruto says and Frisk nods in agreement and they walk around the town and learn the layout of the town, eventually they stop to take a breath and he Notices how tired Frisk actually is. He looks over and then sees three anthropomorphic rabbit monsters they look like a family but one of them is on a leash like a pet. (What the hell?) He thinks.

"That's a bit weird." Frisk says seeing the same thing as Naruto.

"Yo are you two new here, I'm MK, it stands for Monster Kid. You two are kids I can tell because you're wearing striped shirts." They both hear from behind them, they look and see a yellow reptilian monster with no arms and spikes down the back of his head, and he seems to have black eyes under both of his eyes one being slightly larger, and he's wearing a yellow shirt with brown stripes.

"Technically we're teenagers, anyway I'm Naruto and I'll call you MK." Naruto says.

"I'm F-Frisk." Frisk says.

"I'm sorry MK but there some people we need to find, we'll talk some other time." Naruto says in a friendly manner, patting him on the head.

"Oh, okay that's alright." MK says slightly dejected.

"None of that, I promise we'll come back and see you." Naruto says smiling, and he and Frisk smile when MK smiles and nods his head running off.

"T-that was d-different, you've b-been very c-cautious with e-every other m-monster, what's d-different about MK?" Frisk asks.

"He's a kid and he's alone, I saw it in his eyes." Naruto says.

"Oh." Frisk says sadly.

"Anyway let's go." Naruto says.

"G-Go where?" Frisk asks.

"Ahhh, we, we need to learn who's in charge of this town." Naruto says.

"Oh, I can help with that." They hear and look over at a building with the sign saying it's called Grillby's, and see a bear wearing an orange jacket. "Snowdin doesn't have anyone in charge. But if there's ever an issue, a skeleton will tell a fish lady, but anyways that's politics." The bear says.

(The skeleton must be Papyrus, and the fish lady seems to be important.) Naruto thinks. "Okay thanks for the information, let's go Frisk." Naruto says as they walk away.

"No problem." Bear says.

"Alright." Frisk says catching up. "So what are we going to do now?" Frisk asks.

"We should find Papyrus." Naruto says letting out a pulse of nature energy. (There you are.) He thinks pinpointing Papyrus's location but then he stops when he hears a mouse monster and a monster that looks like a jester talking about why a lot of monsters are cracking jokes, being something along the lines of keeping everyone's spirits up. (I'm going to destroy that barrier if I get the chance!) Naruto thinks angrily.

"Is s-something wrong N-Naruto?" Frisk asks.

"No, just all this talk about a barrier keeping them sealed under the mountain, it pisses me off." Naruto says.

"I get what you mean, monster or not they don't deserve this." Frisk says, angry at the thought of the monsters just being sealed because there not human.

"Sadly that's the way humans are, they hate or fear what they don't understand, most of the time though it's hate." Naruto says.

"T-There was to m-much experience in that s-sentence." Frisk says sadly.

"That is from experience, but let's go, I found Papyrus." Naruto says, as Frisk nods and they continue and then they see a building that's labeled 'Librarby'. (Do they know that's spelled wrong?) Naruto thinks confused. (Either way, I should leave some clones there.) He thinks as they continue to move, and then see a house covered in Christmas decorations, and has a pirate flag on top of it and there are two mailboxes out front, one being so stuffed full of mail it's actually falling out. "I guess this might be Sans and Papyrus's house." Naruto says.

"S-Seems like it, y-you'd have to be p-pretty lazy for that to h-happen" Frisk says pointing at the stuffed mailbox.

"You're not wrong, we should continue on ahead." Naruto says, smiling at how Frisk is looking around with wonder and smiling, as they continue forward they both notice another Igloo sitting there. (I wonder what it means by shortcut) He thinks, and then notices Frisk heading towards the Igloo. "Frisk what are you doing?" He asks.

"I w-want to see where it g-goes." Frisk says, as she gets right up to it and stares into it, and sees what appears to be a path. "There's a path down there." Frisk says stepping into the igloo, as Naruto grabs her arm and they both appear right back by the shop, both with wide eyes. "W-Wow, uhm N-Naruto why d-did you g-grab my arm?" She asks and is a bit surprised when he blushes.

"S-Sorry, if something happened, I didn't want to l-lose you." Naruto says, trying to get his blush under control. "Uhm let's get back over there." He says as they both step back into the Igloo and appear back beside Sans and Papyrus's house. "Let's go, Papyrus is this way." Naruto says.

"Yeah." She says sounding really small.

"Frisk, it's alright you don't have to fight, I don't want you fighting anyway." Naruto says.

"It's not that, the monsters down here are all innocent I don't want to fight them!" Frisk says sitting down, she then feels him sit down beside her, but she squeaks when she feels his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, Toriel asked me not to kill any of the monsters, the thing is I was raised to kill where I come from, but I don't want to kill." Naruto says, but then starts to hyperventilate. "I don't w-want to p-prove them r-right!" Naruto says, starting to have a panic attack, surprising Frisk and Sans who they don't know is watching them.

"Naruto calm down, what do you mean, prove who right?" Frisk asks worried, but she freaks out when he passes out. "Naruto!" She says

(Even with how tough he acts, how much power I feel from him, he **is** still a kid.) Sans thinks sadly.

**[Several Hours Later]**

Naruto is starting to come back around; he opens his eyes to see Frisk essentially cuddling his left arm while also asleep, and there is a blanket over both of them. His face lights up like a Christmas tree. "F-F-Frisk c-could y-y-you g-get u-u-up?" Naruto asks tapping her on her head, and she wakes up not realizing that she was cuddling with Naruto's arm. She stretches and yawns, Naruto can't help but think how cute she looks.

"Naruto a-are you a-alright?" Frisk asks really worried.

"I'm alright, uhm what happened?" Naruto asks, surprising Frisk and Sans.

"To put it simply kid, you had a panic attack and passed out." They hear and look over to see Sans sitting by a campfire. "And when she promptly fell asleep beside you, I brought that blanket and set up this fire so both of you wouldn't freeze." He says.

"Thanks Sans." Naruto says.

"No problem, now I'm pretty sure my brother is waiting for you two up ahead." Sans says.

"D-Do you a-actually expect u-us and P-Papyrus to f-fight?" Frisk asks.

"Same here, I left my previous life because I don't want to fight." Naruto says.

"Well after that panic attack, I can't expect you three to fight. But you could pretend to." Sans says.

"I guess you're right, it seems to make him happy." Naruto says, as Frisk nods her head. (Me and my bleeding heart.) He thinks. "Here's your blanket we're going to 'play' with Papyrus." Naruto says handing the blanket to Sans, as he and Frisk head forwards, and it's starting to get heavily foggy. Naruto tries to fight down the blush when Frisk grabs ahold of his hand.

"S-Sorry, I j-just don't w-want to get s-separated." She says.

"That's alright." Naruto says, as they continue they both see a shadow in the fog.

"Humans. Allow me to tell you both, about some complex feelings. Feelings like… The joy of finding more pasta lovers. The admiration for another's puzzle-solving skills. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feelings… They must be what you two are feeling right now! I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great. I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends is like." Papyrus says.

(Reeaaallllyy.) Naruto thinks.

"I pity you… you two only have each other… but now I'm here. I the Great Papyrus, will be both your's… ….No, This is all wrong! I can't be your friend! You are both Human! I must capture you both! Then, I can fulfill my lifelong dream! Powerful, popular, Prestigious! That's Papyrus! The newest member… of the Royal Guard!" Papyrus says as their souls appear.

**{OST: Bonetrousle}**

"Papyrus neither of us want to fight you, so don't make us." Naruto says.

"So you won't fight… Then, let's see if you can handle my fabled 'Blue Attack'!" Papyrus says, as giant blue bones appear in the air and rush towards them and they remember 'blue means stay still' they stay still and the bones pass through them harmlessly. Then their souls turn blue and two tiny bone shoot towards them piercing one of both their thighs.

"You're blue now. That's my attack! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus says.

(The hell, I feel so heavy! Was Sans misleading us?) Naruto thinks. "Papyrus stop this, we don't want to fight and I know you don't want to fight either." Naruto says.

"Don't make me use my special attack." Papyrus says, as bones shoot at them, and even with them feeling much heavier they still are able to dodge the bones, just with a little trouble.

"…" Naruto stares at Papyrus, building up Killing Intent but not releasing it just yet.

"I can almost taste my future popularity!" Papyrus says sending more bones at them that they just manage to dodge but Naruto is surprised when he feels pain in his shoulder and looks to see a blue bone stuck in his right shoulder which then disappears, but seal up quickly thanks to his healing.

"P-Papyrus please s-stop fighting." Frisk says starting to tear up.

"Papyrus , head of the royal…" Papyrus says but is interrupted by a burst of pressure smashing down on his shoulders.

**{OST: Snowdin Town}**

"Papyrus, stop this **right now**, you've made Frisk cry!" Naruto roars while his beast cloak appears with seven tails, as he leans down rubbing circles in her back.

"Oh I'm sorry; I could go on a date with one of you in apologies." Papyrus says.

"What, tch fine whatever." Naruto says annoyed. "Let's get to the Inn, I don't know how much more of all this I can take." He says exasperated, picking Frisk up and walking back.

"W-What was t-that?" Frisk asks.

"It was pretty much the same as killing intent, but my anger instead of the intent to kill, since I don't actually want to kill Papyrus." Naruto says as they're walking back into Snowdin, he walks over to the Igloo, steps in and appears back by the shop and inn.

"Why'd we stop?" Frisk asks.

"Just dealing with Papyrus's date." Naruto says as two Shadow Clones appear stunning Frisk for a minute. "This is called the Shadow Clone Jutsu; it's a technique that creates physical copies of the person that uses it." He says.

"O-oh that's c-cool." Frisk says.

"Okay you go on this stupid date, and you go to the Library." Naruto says, and the clones nod their head. "So uh, you tired?" He asks awkwardly.

"V-Very." She replies, and he nods as they walk into the inn.

**[Hours Later]**

Frisk wakes up because of the loud snoring next door. (I wish I could've gotten more sleep but this is good enough.) She thinks looking over to Naruto to wake him up, but stops when she sees him asleep. (He looks like a fox cub, it's so adorable!) She squeals in her head then her attentions is grabbed by Naruto's whisker marks, she doesn't realize her hand starts rubbing them and he starts purring. (He's purring. HE'S PURRING!) She squeals in her head again. After several minutes rubbing his whiskers, she doesn't notice his eyes flutter open.

"Uh Frisk, what are you doing?" He asks with a bit of a blush, and almost chuckles when she blushes from being caught.

"I was, um I, I was, uh rubbing your whiskers, I was curious if they were real or not." She says near scarlet.

"Oh, um well let's just forget this happened." He says with a deep blush turning away from her as she nods.

"O-Okay." She says.

"By the way, you didn't wake me up, I felt my clone's disappear, when they disappear I gain their memories." He says.

"Uhm before we leave the town can we go check the river?" Frisk asks.

"Why, I didn't see anything when we went past it earlier." Naruto asks.

"I know, but I thought I felt something coming from there." She says and Naruto lets out a pulse of nature energy and taking some idea from one of the books his clone read, and lets out a bit of magic, and when it gets to the river. He sees a face for a split second, and hears some kind of chant.

(Beware the man who speaks in hands. What the hell does that mean?) He thinks. "Yeah let's go check it out." He says, as they leave.

**(River)**

As they're getting to the river Naruto thinks he sees a skeleton wearing a black and white suit with a white scarf, and several cracks on the skull. But when they get there, there's nothing else around. (What the hell was that?!) Naruto thinks.

"I'm pretty sure I felt something again." Frisk says.

"Yeah, I thought I saw a skeleton over here, when we were walking up." He says but then they hear the phone going off.

"_Hello! Can I speak to G… …Wait a second, is this the wrong number? Oh it's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very sorry we got it wrong! Oh it's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very sorry we got it wrong!"_ They hear with a jaunty tune.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Naruto says.

"I h-have no i-idea, but l-let's go." Frisk says, and they leave. After a while they go through the same foggy forest they 'fought' Papyrus in and they get through it and see a place with waterfalls everywhere. "Hey l-look it's MK and S-Sans, also a S-Save Point." She says and they walk over to the Save Point and Naruto reaches out to it. _(The sound of rushing water fills you with Determination.)Naruto and Frisk, LV1, Waterfall – Checkpoint, File Saved._

"Let's go." Naruto says, they stop to Sans.

"What, haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? Fortunately two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks. I'm going to Grillby's, wanna come?" Sans asks.

"Uh sure." Naruto says.

"Okay, if you insist, I'll pry myself away from my work, come on I know a shortcut." Sans says, as they follow him and they just find themselves at Grillby's. "Fast shortcut, huh? Hey everyone!" He says walking in.

"Yyyeeaaahhh?" Naruto says confused, as they follow and sit at the bar with Sans. Naruto then notices all of the dog monsters they ran into, along with several other monsters, most prominently a living fire wearing a bartender's outfit.

"**Sans!"** they all yell.

"Whaddya want…?" Sans asks.

"I, I wouldn't m-mind a b-burger." Frisk says.

"And Naruto, what do you want, Grillby can make most anything." Sans says.

"Can you make ramen?" Naruto asks.

"Hm pork, beef, or shrimp?" Grillby asks.

(I've never had shrimp before.) Naruto thinks. "A shrimp, please." He says.

"Okay Grilbs, two burgers and a shrimp ramen." Sans says and Grillby goes to make the food. "So what do the two of you think… Of my brother?" Sans asks.

"Well he's a good person, if not a little frustrating." Naruto says goodheartedly.

"Y-Yeah, he's a-also quite s-sweet." Frisk says.

"Well that's good." Sans says and after several minutes Grillby's comes back with two burgers and a bowl of ramen, they start eating. "Anyway like him or not, you got to admit he's determined about becoming a member of the royal guard." He says.

"Heh, you can say it a million times and it'll be true every time." Naruto says.

"Yeah, you know one day he went to the house of the head of the royal guard… and begged her to let him be in it. Of course she shut the door on him because it was midnight. But the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. Seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. It's… still a work in progress. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something." Sans says, as a spotlight lands on the three of them. "Have you ever heard of a **talking flower**?" He asks.

(Does he know about Flowey?) Naruto thinks. "Yeah." He says.

"So you know all about it, the echo flower, they're all over the marsh, say something and they'll repeat it over and over. I brought this up because Papyrus told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes when no-one else is around… a flower appears and whisper things to him. Flattery, advice, encouragement, …predictions. Weird huh, someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. Keep an eye out, thanks." Sans says, as the spotlight disappears, and after several minutes they're done eating. "Welp, that was a long break. I can't believe I let you pull me away from work for that long. Grillby just put it on my tab." Sans says leaving.\

"Let's go Frisk, also keep an eye out for Flowey." Naruto says as they leave.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


End file.
